


Happy Valentine

by tarantula825



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>임스와 아서는 대책없는 로맨티스트들이다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine

2009년 2월 14일.

드디어 택배가 왔다. 임스는 아서를 위해 몇 달 전부터 주문해 놓은 스위스 장인의 초콜릿을 들뜬 마음으로 받아들었다. 단걸 좋아하지 않는 아서를 위해 다크초콜릿으로 주문했었다. 초콜렛 위에 뿌려진 설탕은 은빛으로 빛나고 있었다. 임스는 흐뭇한 미소를 감출 수 없었다. 이걸 받아들고 좋아할 아서의 모습을 생각하면 그간 했던 고생이 다 잊혀질 것 같았다. 임스는 주머니 속의 작은 상자를 매만졌다.

아서는 인상을 쓴 채 서류를 쳐다보고 있었다. 손끝이 떨려오고 있었다. 식은땀이 나는것 같기도 했다. 임스는 침을 삼켰다. 아서는 인상을 쓰고 눈썹 한쪽만을 들어 올린 채 임스를 바라봤다.

“표정이 왜 그래?”  
“내 표정이 왜?” 임스는 능청스레 긴장된 표정을 숨겼지만 아서는 아직도 미심쩍은 눈을 하고 그를 바라보고 있었다.  
“아서 이것 좀 봐줘요!” 아리아드네는 들뜬 목소리로 커다란 모형을 들고 아서 앞으로 달려갔다.

아리아드네는 눈빛을 반짝이며 아서를 올려다보았다. 아서는 그녀의 모형을 들고선 만족스런 웃음을 지었다. 아서는 여자에게 너무나 관대했다. 게이인 주제에 너무한거 아냐. 임스는 입술을 내밀며 아서의 허리를 끌어안았다. 아리아드네는 아서의 인상쓴 모습을 보고 웃음을 터뜨렸고 임스는 그녀의 해맑은 웃음에 잠시나마 그녀를 질투했던 자신을 책망했다.  
그리고 아리아드네는 자리로 돌아가다 넘어져 다리를 다쳤다. 덕분에 아서는 아리아드네 몫까지 일해야 했고 임스의 그날 계획은 엉망이 되어버렸다.

2010년 2월 14일.

유난히 올해 겨울은 추웠다. 임스는 얼어버릴 것 같은 손끝을 비비며 작업실로 들어갔다. 코브는 필리파와 통화를 하고 있었고 아서는 여전히 칼같은 자세로 자리에 앉아 표적을 조사하고 있었다. 아리아드네는 여전히 덜렁댔지만 조금 더 조심스러워 졌고 이제는 더 이상 모형을 들고 뛰어다니지 않았다.  
임스는 작년과 똑깉은 초콜릿을 주문했다. 반지는 여전히 그의 상의 자켓 주머니 안쪽에 있었다. 임스는 이 날을 위해 1년 동안 준비해왔다. 다행스럽게도 아서는 여전히 임스를 만나고 있었다. 그는 아침부터 부산을 떨었다. 꽃다발을 주문하고 레스토랑을 예약하고 너무 불안해서 양말까지 무채색으로 바꿔 신었다. 혹시라도 양말로 트집잡진 않겠지? 싶었지만 그는 아서였다. 그는 항상 임스를 당혹스럽게 만들었다.  
임스는 품안의 반지를 다시한번 확인하곤 미소를 지었다. 오늘만큼은 꼭 반지를 주고 프로포즈 하리라. 임스는 히죽히죽 새어나오는 웃음을 감추기 위해 애썼다.

“좋은일이라도 생긴거야 뭐야, 아침부터 기분나쁘게 히죽거리긴.” 유서프는 툴툴대며 임스를 치고 지나갔지만 임스의 입가에서 미소는 떠날 줄 몰랐다.

 

그리고 코브는 아서에게 표적의 조사를 맡겼고 아서는 다음날 새벽까지 돌아오지 않았다.

 

2011년 2월 14일

임스는 뉴욕에 있었다.  
그리고 아서는 이집트에 있었다.

2012년 2월 14일.

유서프는 임스의 술주정을 받아주고 있었다. 아무리 친구라지만 이정도 수준이면 괴로울 정도였다. 임스는 술에 잔뜩 취해 바에 엎드려 무언가를 중얼거리고 있었다.

“그러니까 왜 꼭 그걸 발렌타인 데이에 말해야 한다는거야.”  
내일도 있고 모레도 있고 다음 달도 있잖아! 유서프가 소리쳤지만 임스는 고개를 숙인 채 계속해서 아서의 이름을 불렀다. 유서프는 이 멍청한 로맨티스트를 보면서 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“아서가 발렌타인데이가 아니면 싫대?”  
그편이 더 로맨틱하잖아. 그리고 아서는 발렌타인데이를 좋아한다고. 임스는 분명 그렇게 말하려고 했었지만 유서프의 표정은 점점 구겨지고 있었다. 내가 잘못 말하고 있나? 임스는 목구멍이 뜨끈해지는걸 느꼈다.

그리고 바텐더가 그들을 쫒아냈다.

 

2013년 2월 14일.

임스는 이제 지쳐갔다. 어쩌면 신이 자신과 아서를 갈라두기 위해 이러는게 아닐까 싶기도 했다. 발렌타인 데이마다 아서는 임스와 만나지 못했다. 오늘도 아서는 야근을 나갔고 임스는 코브를 죽일듯이 노려봤지만 그는 아리아드네와 화기애애하게 그녀의 새 남자친구 이야기를 하고 있었다. 임스는 자신의 발렌타인 데이를 망쳐버린 그를 이를 갈며 노려봤다. 하지만 곧 필리파가 남자친구가 생기면 어떻게 할거냐는 아리아드네의 물음에 시무룩해져 구석으로 돌아가는 코브를 본 순간 만족스럽게 미소지었다.

유서프는 그런 임스를 보며 혀를 찼다.   
“아서도 없는데 좀 더 건실하게 오늘 하루를 보내보는건 어때?”   
“무슨 소리야 유서프. 아서가 있던 없던 난 항상 건실하고 알찬 하루하루를 보내고 있다고.” 임스는 튀어나온 손톱을 정리하며 유서프의 핀잔에 건성으로 대답했다.

“그냥 오늘 아서한테 전화해봐.”  
“안돼, 달링은 일할 때 전화 안 받아. 그냥 내년을 기다릴거야.”

“진짜 이상한 고집이네. 왜 꼭 발렌타인 데이에 그런 말을 하려고 하는거야?”  
임스는 유서프의 무릎을 발로 찼고 유서프는 투덜대며 제 자리로 돌아갔다.  
그리고 임스는 아서의 전화를 받았다.

 

정신없이 달려간 곳에는 아서가 앉아있었다. 그의 넥타이는 거의 풀어진 상태였고 셔츠는 잔뜩 구겨진 상태였다. 오른쪽 소매에 달려있던 커프스버튼도 없어져 버린것 같았다.   
“아서, 달링 왜그래?” 그의 볼은 빨갛게 부어있었다. 임스는 당혹스러움을 감추지 못했다. 아니 감추지 않았다. 그는 아서를 데리고 밖으로 나왔다. “무슨 일이야, 맙소사 이게 다 뭐야?”

아서는 아무말도 않고 있었다. 그리고 밖으로 나오자 마자 그는 임스에게 키스했다. 임스는 갑작스런 키스에 놀라 몸을 굳혔지만 이내 아서의 허리에 팔을 감았다. 아서는 임스에게 매달리듯 키스했고 임스는 아무말없이 아서를 끌어안았다. 아서는 아무말 없이 한참 동안이나 임스의 품에 안겨있었다. “

쉬, 달링 무슨 일이야 대체. 위험한 일이라도 한거야?”  
아서는 미동도 없었다. 임스는 그의 어깨를 꽉 끌어안았다. 추위때문인지 빨갛게 얼어붙은 아서의 귀가 안쓰럽게 느껴졌다.

긴 시간 동안 아무말도 없던 아서가 입을 열어 말했다. “임스, 우리집으로 가자.”

“지금? 지금 너희집에 가기엔 곤란한데 여기서 너무 멀잖아.”   
세 시간 거리라고 달링. 임스는 달래듯 아서를 끌어 안고 움직였다.   
“아니, 아무데도 가지 말고 우리집에서 나랑 살자.” 그리고 임스는 움직임을 멈췄다.  
“…달링?”

아서는 추운 모양인지 코끝까지 빨개져 있었다. 아니 잘 보니까 얼굴 전체가 붉었다. 아서는 멍하니 자신을 바라보고 있는 임스를 못마땅하다는 듯 바라보더니 다시 임스의 품에 고개를 묻었다. “나랑 같이살자.” 그리고 그는 부끄러운 듯 고개를 푹 숙였다. 임스는 자신이 멍청해 보이진 않을까 걱정했다. 아서는 몸을 굳히고 임스의 대답만을 기다리고 있었다. 임스는 아서의 고개를 들게했다.

그리고 키스했다. 키스를 하며 반지 생각이 머리를 스쳐지나갔다. 그리고 임스는 그가 하고 싶은 대로 했다.

 

2013년 2월 17일

임스는 뉴욕에 있는 아서의 집으로 이사를 갔다. 그리고 아서는 다시 이집트로 갔다. 하지만 임스는 더 이상 초조하지 않았다.


End file.
